


Unbelievable

by MiddleDreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Give Hinata a rest, High School InoSaku, No Naruto that is not what you're supposed to say, Sai is Sai, Sakura is a Useless Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleDreamer/pseuds/MiddleDreamer
Summary: Sakura's efforts to be cool are just that. Efforts. Ino is a natural.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Goya - W Zasięgu Twego Wzroku

The chatter typical for the lunch break filled Sakura's ears. With a sigh she pulled the cafeteria door closed behind her and looked around, searching for Naruto and Hinata. They sat at the far end of the room, having apparently also invited Sai to their table. Sakura huffed with annoyance.

_“This guy again?”_

“Hey, Sakura!” 

“How are you today, hag?”

Naruto’s loud greeting didn't, unfortunately, manage to drown out Sai’s question. Sakura furrowed her brow as she looked down at the pale boy.

“What's he doing here?” She asked. Naruto looked up from his cup of instant ramen, mouth already too full with food to even attempt speaking. Hinata’s face got a bit red as she mumbled something, trying to explain Sai’s presence at the table. Seeing this, Sakura waved her hand, dismissing her own question.

“Ah, never mind. The asshole can stay,” she said and sat down next to Hinata, who moved to make a place for her, still visibly unnerved. Sakura bowed her head to look into the other girl's eyes and mouthed 'it’s ok’ with a calming smile on her lips. Hinata exhaled and returned the smile. Sakura straightened just in time to see Naruto gulp down his food in a way that looked as if he'd need first aid in a second. Hinata's horrified expression indicated that she was thinking the same thing.

“Christ, Naruto.”

“Sai's here to help me with math!” Exclaimed the boy, accepting a napkin from Hinata. He wiped his mouth, still looking as wild as always as he did it. Sai leaned over the table to be included in the conversation, an empty smile on his face.

“That is right. I have also agreed not to call Naruto 'Dickless’, per his request,” he added. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura scoffed, though she felt unpleasantly surprised. Leave it to Sai to make her feel jealous over acts of basic politeness.

“How the hell did you manage that, Naruto?”

“I told him I'd let him sit at our table!”

Sakura glared at Naruto and was about to hiss something about that being a group decision, but stopped herself. 

_“It would've been nice to have had a Naruto in my junior high…”_ she thought grimly. 

“W-would that be alright, Sakura?” Asked Hinata. The pink haired girl lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“I guess it's ok-”

“Oh yeah! Did ya hear that Sai?”

“- unless Sai decides that it's simply too boring to call me by my given name, in which case I'll have to resort to violence,” she shot him a mean look. “Again.”

“Sounds like we have a deal,” said Sai, with a grimace he must have thought was a smile, on his face. Sakura shuddered, squeamish and promptly looked away. Hinata and Naruto exchanged respectively, a small happy smile and a very toothy grin.

The pink haired girl bounced her leg nervously as she looked at the crowd in the cafeteria and on the lawns outside of it. She wondered for a second why weren't they actually sitting on the grass outside, in the sun, and then she remembered that Hinata had just returned to school after being bedridden with a cold for a week.

 _“Ah, I should eat lunch,”_ she thought. But as Sakura unzipped her backpack and took out the lunch box she got distracted again. By the blonde girl from the bus stop. Again.

This time, she was eating an apple. A big, green apple, reddened on one side. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. A slim but not petite hand, with lavender manicured nails and a few silver rings, as well as a bracelet.

Sakura shook her head.

_“Gosh, I'm staring.”_

Incredulous, she opened her lunchbox and grabbed a sandwich. Her gaze unwittingly returned to the blonde girl.

She ate the apple slowly, stopping to laugh with her friends and pointing her finger at them when she spoke. She also glanced at the apple before taking each bite, as if wondering from which side should she attack now.

 _“Or maybe it's due to a past, worm-related incident?”_ Mused Sakura, the thought making her smile. It was in that moment exactly, when one of the girl's friends said something to her that made her turn toward Sakura. Their eyes met.

Sakura dreamy smile stayed in place as if somebody had stuck it with superglue to her face. The girl raised her light brown eyebrows at Sakura.

 _“Wow,”_ thought Sakura.

And then she abruptly turned her head to the side and covered her forehead with her hand. Her skin felt impossibly hot. Hinata looked at her questioningly, but Sakura shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

A few heartbeats later she risked another cautious glance. 

The girl wasn't looking anymore. She wasn't eating her apple anymore either. Her hand was resting against her cheek, pale skin next to pale skin brushed with a silvery highlighter.

Sakura looked up, at the girl's hair, mesmerized for a second by its movement when the blonde crossed her legs under the chair. It shifted and slid forward, over her shoulders, only to be thrown back with a sharp flick of the girl's wrist. A lock of fair hair got caught on one of the rings in the process, making the girl grimace and fumble a bit with it to release it. 

Sakura straightened a bit and exhaled. She laid a hand under her collarbones and gave herself a few pats there.

“Hinata? You got any water?” She asked. 

Hinata shook her head.

“I have, but so soon after the cold?..” she asked, unsurely.

“Ah, yes, you're right,” responded Sakura.

She put her palms to her cheeks. Naruto shrieked at Sai, probably because of the asshole’s another jab at his private parts.

_“Jesus, my face is so hot. I bet I'm as red as a tomato.”_

She not so much as decided to, but rather felt her head turning towards the girl again, out of its own volition.

Towards the girl who was already looking at her. Who was wiggling her fingers at her with a coy smile playing around her lips.

Sakura sputtered and moved her hand away from her face abruptly, knocking her lunch box off the table with a clatter. Everybody present in the cafeteria looked in Sakura’s direction, laughed at her flushed face and returned to their business. 

Everybody except for the blonde girl, whose smile grew.

Sakura went to retrieve her lunch box, but a passing student kicked it, making it skid over to where the girl and her friends were sitting. 

Sakura considered leaving the building altogether. She didn't really need that lunch box, did she?

Her mother's face appeared before her eyes - _if I have to buy another container for you this year it's coming from your allowance? You think I won't do it? I will_ \- and as she stood up to go get that damned Tupperware, pride be damned, somebody handed her the said container.

The blonde.

Of course.

“You should do something about that blush, darling,” she said with a breathy laugh. “It clashes horribly with your hair, believe me.”

Sakura snatched the lunch box from the girl's hands.

“I, uh, thanks,” she stuttered.

The girl smiled, with teeth this time.

“No prob. I'm Ino, by the way.”

“It's, um, good to know.”

Sakura mentally cringed, hearing herself.

“It would be also good to know your name,” responded slowly Ino, with an expectant look on her face.

“Ah, yes, sure, I'm Sakura.”

“Which class are you from?”

“A-ah, Bio-Chem, the faculty.”

“Cool! I'll see you around then, right?”

“I sure hope so,” laughed Sakura and flushed again when she realized what she'd just said.

Ino turned around with a laugh, without a hint of damned blush on her cheeks.

Sakura sat down heavily at her table and let the lunch box fall onto it. Hinata and Naruto were staring at her with matching disbelieving expressions. Sai was doing Naruto's math exercises.

“I don't believe it,” murmured Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at/with me
> 
> rollsnoice.tumblr.com
> 
> xoxo


End file.
